one punch Z
by hariharan
Summary: saitama, the one punch man, watches a fight between a golden haired guy and a white monster, on the television. he wonders if he could fight these powerful characters someday. Genos, reveals to saitama that these characters exist in another universe and it may be possible to travel across if they could travel faster than light. for saitama, this is but a piece of cake. On Hiatus.
1. Faster than Light

_**Here goes! SAITAMA-$-GOKU. Reviews please.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own one punch man or dragon ball z**_

"Oi Genos, come quick!" Saitama had switched on the T.V and had tuned into an anime channel. He was completely tired of watching all the same old dull movies that aired and, after Genos' insistence, he decided to give Dragon Ball Z a try.

Genos rushed into the room, tearing away his cooking apron. "What is it sensei? Is there a monster attacking a city?"

"Take a look at this fight! There's some golden-haired guy fighting a white monster. This animation is so cool." Saitama was sprawled on the couch, eyes glued to the TV as he picked his nose

"Oh! So sensei has decided to give my suggestion a try. I am proud to be of your service!"

"Never mind that! Look, they are actually flying!" Saitama wondered if he could fly. He never did give it a shot. "I want to fight that guy. He looks strong."

The truth was, even after fighting Boros and Garou and that sassy esper Tatsumaki, Saitama never really considered them to be a challenge. But they at least got his hopes up—a tiny bit. He hadn't even used a percent of his power against them and yet it proved too much for them. He was constantly searching for a challenge and all he got to do these days was watch T.V, eat and sleep. No monsters attacked, no humans needed to be saved and battles that ended in one punch were no longer seen.

Genos knew that Saitama sensei was disappointed. 'Even Tatsumaki wasn't anywhere near enough for sensei. It is time I, as his disciple, help sensei get his fight'. He spoke out. "Sensei, there is a way to fight that golden-haired person."

Saitama turned to stare at him. "Genos, are you serious?"

Genos remained silent for a while. "Absolutely, Saitama sensei…"

"Do you know where he lives? Why did you not tell me before? Let's go! Lead the way." Saitama said as he searched frantically for his Hero outfit, the yellow strait-jacket.

"Sensei, the thing is… he does not live on this earth. He is from another universe which contains another earth and to get there, you need to travel faster than light to rip the space-time barrier of this universe and reach a portal that takes you to another, and—"

"NOT MORE THAN 20 WORDS YOU IDIOT!"

"Forgive me sensei! I forgot the golden rule. I am ashamed of myself." Genos bowed in forgiveness.

Saitama scratched his head, 'what am I going to do with this guy?'"It's okay Genos. Now tell me, how can I get to him? Make it short!"

"Yes sensei! To go to his universe you need to travel faster than light."

"Huh? Faster than… light?"

"Yes Saitama sensei, faster than light. That means you have to travel faster than 3*10^8 meters per second. And I believe that it is very easy for sensei."

"Genos… what in the world are you blabbering about?"Saitama just wasn't that much into physics and all that genos said floated right past his head.

Genos thought of a way to make Sensei understand easily. "Sensei, can you reach the sun within eight minutes?"

"Oh yeah, I can do it in seconds."

As nonchalant as Saitama was when he answered, Genos was completely overwhelmed. 'Did this man say SECONDS? So all this while fighting all those monstrous people, was he not even trying?' But he believed every word. He looked at him; he was just standing there with an expressionless face.'Sensei is not joking. The power within him…' He had a shiver in his metal spine. Even thinking about Saitama's power gave him goosebumps.

"Oi, Genos, are you alright? You are looking at me funny."

Genos broke from his trance. "Sensei, it is more than enough if you run that fast. All sensei has to do is reach the sun within eight minutes…" 'And then he will be able to rip the space-time continuum hence making it to another universe before he reaches the sun,' he thought to himself and looked around for his master, but Saitama was nowhere to be seen. 'He's gone already! Where is he?'

"Genos!"

Genos looked towards the sound of that voice. "Sensei! What are you doing on that building?"

"I'll be back for next week's sales! Keep training hard!" Saitama knelt, with his eyes on the sun, he got ready to jump. "And take care of my house! Do not allow **K** **ing** to take my games! Serious Series: Serious jump!" He leapt into the vast vacuum of space, the force shattered the earth's surface. Saitama had put a hole on the earth

"Shit! My home!" Saitama bellowed before disappearing.

"He's gone!" Genos could not believe how casually Saitama had left. He saw a speck in the sky before it disappeared. "I hope you get your fight, but I guess…" He smiled under his breath.

"You are way too strong… Saitama sensei."

 **hey guys, just re-posting this chapter (updated). Special thanks to Primal Arc for beta-reading all the chapters and helping me out! I'll be re-posting all the other chapters too. Sorry for the wait guys, i'll soon continue the story!**


	2. author's note

**Hey guys, this is my first story and I hope you like it. Please _review_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own one punch man or Dragon ball Z.**_

 _ **Note: this is a story written just for fun! i shall try my best to bring out all the characteristics of the characters involved.**_ ** _I'm planning a 10-12 chapter run, and I'll try to finish it by the end of summer, so it's gonna take a lot of time!_**

 _ **please do not read this story if you are taking it seriously.**_ ** _One Puuunch!_**


	3. It's just getting started!

_**Hey guys. It seems that I might have a busy April, so it's going to be two chapters per week. Hope you like this one.**_

 _ **DBZ universe, EARTH:**_

"Gohan, it's about time we left for training. The world martial arts tournament starts in 3 months." Krillin said. He was visiting Gohan to talk about a very important matter.

Krillin and Gohan had decided to participate one final time in the WMA tournament. Both fathers now, their daughters insisted they take part, for their sake.

"Krillin… I don't think I can. I haven't fought seriously since after Majin Buu, you know. And this time, every powerful being from across the 13 universes is going to participate. I am afraid that I won't even last a round!" Gohan was tensed, he couldn't even keep his Super-saiyan form for longer than 10 minutes now, and he was completely out of practice!

"Hey, come on now, don't be like that! Where's the Gohan who fought CELL? Where's the courage you showed when you fought MAJIN BUU? Gohan, you are, after Goku and Vegeta, the most powerful protector of EARTH!"

"Hah! Even Tien could beat me now! Those days are gone, Krillin." Gohan missed training and fighting. But he was busy with his family and his job, now, and he had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders.

"Gohan, think about it. The tournament begins soon, in the holidays. Pan is training really hard and even Videl doesn't seem to have a problem with you getting your butt kicked! Come on, it's gonna be fine! At least I think so."

The room was silent. Gohan couldn't come up with a definitive answer. Yes, he wanted to re-live the glory days. Yes, he wanted to fight. But he knew, no matter how hard he trained, he could never win—and he despised losing. After all, he was the son of Goku. He looked at Krillin, he could see that Krillin was nervous, it showed in his face! still, Krillin wanted to participate, he was going to give it his all even though he knew that his chances qualifying even the first round were grim! 'What the hell! Even Krillin is going to train. And if I start grinding for three months, I can easily beat this baldy!' Gohan stood up, resolute in his mind "Wait here a minute" he told Krillin as he went into his room. 'Now, where did I keep it?' Gohan thought as he searched his whole room; under the bed, in the attic, everywhere. 'Where in the world did I put it? Must be somewhere in this room!' he turned towards his bed 'Ah! There you are!' he lifted his bed and pulled out a suspicious old box. Gohan's eyes twinkled, He opened the box and there it was, unchanged over all the years, his orange training Gear! 'Now, this brings back memories!' He put it on and went outside "It still fits the same, and it still feels the same, Does it not Krillin?"

Krillin smiled "Alright! That's the spirit! Now, where's a good place to train?"

"Krillin, do you think you can keep up with me?" Gohan asked, a smile appearing on his face

"Hell yeah I can! So where are we going?"

"To where your best friend is training, to get some lessons."

"Oh… WHAT? You are going to train with Goku!"

"Yup, and I am planning to train with him for three months!"

"THREE MONTHS? Are you crazy? You can't survive three months. Goku is training in the…" Krillin stuttered in fear

"In the Time Chamber, I know. So, Krillin…" Gohan smiled, . "You'd better start training. After all, there are only three months left before the WMA tournament!"

"You are as crazy as your father! Ah! What the hell, let's go!"

Gohan and Krillin made their way to Kami's look-out. With a smile in his face, Gohan asked, "hey Krillin, do you think there's anybody who can defeat dad this time? I mean he has even surpassed Beerus-sama."

"I guess not. After all he is the most powerful guy in the multiverse! Probably Vegeta has a slim chance… NAH! Goku's going to win this one!"

At that moment, Gohan felt a cold wind brush past his face. He had a feeling, a chill down his spine, and then, he felt a presence.

"What's the matter Gohan, your face looks feverish, and why are sweating all of a sudden? You have a fever?" Krillin saw that Gohan looked disturbed. A second later , he understood why. "That power… impossible! It must be Goku; he probably broke through another form! Yeah, it must be Goku. It must be… ri..right?"

Gohan did not utter a word. His face marked in fear

What was this presence? It was too strong to be real! This power made him feel… insignificant. To compare to it was meaningless. And as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. The feeling was lost.

They realized the pressure they felt for that tiny second.

"It was as…if…" Krillin was just too shocked to speak

"As if you were carrying the Earth on your back! Whoever, or whatever, it was, I think we found dad an equal,"Gohan said in a daze. As he said these words, he found a question, too discomforting, asking him, 'can even dad compare to this power?'"Krillin, be on your guard. Even though the presence is gone, I'm sure we are gonna see it in the tournament."

"Ohhh boy! This time, it's gonna be a hell of a tournament!"

 _ **Saitama's location, at that instant**_

"Ahh! I think I reached the other universe. So this is the EARTH of this universe huh? Doesn't seem so different. But why the hell can't I see a people anywhere. There's no sign of population here. It's just destroyed buildings, this place is rubble. I better find somebody to ask for directions."

 _ **Who do you think destroyed those buildings!?**_


	4. too old to be a god!

_**Hey guys, thank you for the 900+ views! And thank you for liking and following this story. Sorry for not releasing this chapter earlier! But, I'll be releasing another chapter tomorrow as well!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NOTE: 1) this one is a small chapter and it's all about how Saitama made it to the DBZ universe. And the good thing is, you don't need to be a cosmologist to understand it!**_

 _ **2) There is a new character (of my own creation) that I have introduced in this chapter. If he feels similar to any of the characters you've seen or heard of before, then please let me know if own him or not!**_

 _ **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

 _ **A few hours earlier:**_

'Oh, this space thing is so stretchy!'

Saitama looked into the darkness in which he was engulfed, frowning. 'Did Genos not say that I have to reach the sun…? Where is it? Everything here looks black!' He sped further into the vastness of the cosmos, bending space and creating powerful time ripples that were felt throughout his universe. 'If this goes on any longer, I swear I'm going to tear it apart!'

And the moment he did, he hit a barrier, strong enough to stop the One-Punch Man!

"Owowowow!" Saitama rubbed his head. "What the heck!" He looked back; he saw a hole in space, slowly repairing itself, and then it was gone. The only source of light was coming from beyond the invisible barrier. 'Hmmm… so that shiny thing must be the sun. Now I know why nobody reached it yet! It took me more than a minute even though I used a serious move. This barrier actually _**stopped**_ my _**serious**_ __ _ **jump**_ …' He smiled and took his serious stance.

'' **SERIOUS SERIES: SERIOUS PUNCH** **!** **''**

The force behind his punch shattered the barrier and revealed the identity of the source of light. "EH? Where's the sun? And why is there an old man floating around sleeping? Grandpa, what did you do to the sun? Oi, WAKE UP!"

"Shut up, will you? I'm trying to get some sleep." The ancient man replied.

'What in the world? What do I do now?' Saitama watched as the man floated around in nothingness. He had a really long beard that enveloped him as if it were a blanket. He was clad in a white robe and in his right hand, he carried a small pen. The light was coming from him, he realized; he had an astonishing aura that even made Saitama, though momentarily, surprised. "Hey old man, are you the sun? You must be really strong, huh?"

The old man opened his eyes to take a look at the guy who had the nerve to disturb his sleep. "Who're you calling an old man, Baldy? If you don't get the hell outta here, I'm gonna crack you open like an egg!"

Saitama hated being called a baldy, especially by old weirdos floating around in space. "WHAT WAS THAT? You old FOSSIL!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" The old man started to glow, brighter than any supernova!

Saitama covered his eyes, and with a glow of hope he realized he was smiling. He knew that this man wasn't anywhere near normal; in fact, he had a feeling that beating him wouldn't be easy at all. He took his stance and got ready for a fight

But he was not ready for what was to come. He watched as the old man struggled to unwrap himself from his white blanket, wrestling with his hair.

"Once I'm out of this mess, I'll teach you a lesson! I'll flay you alive and—GET OUT OF MY WAY, STUPID HAIR!"

"OK... oi gramps, you need some help?"

"I do not need any help fro... AH...AH...CHOOOOOOOO!" Infinite gravitational waves escaped from the old man's sneeze. Time stopped, and Saitama just stood there, picking his nose.

The old man gave up. His escape plan had failed, and his hair was more tangled than ever. He looked at the bald mortal. 'How is he still alive? And how in the world is he breathing in space? He is not simple at all, is he?' He thought of putting Saitama to the test and cleared his throat. "Ahem, young man, I'm not able to free myself from this peril. If you would be so kind to help this old man out, I'll grant you a wish."

Saitama was confused. 'Did he not want to kill me few seconds ago?'

"I'm not going to kill you. You have my word."

"Oh! You just read my thoughts didn't you! Are you a psychic? Well, ok then, I'll help you out gramps." Saitama walked towards the old man and got ready to work.

'As soon as he touches me, he will be oblitar—' Saitama undid the hairdo so fast that it couldn't be processed. The old man was flabbergasted! "WHAT? BUT HOW? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Alright, done! Now keep your word and tell me how to get to—" Saitama was stopped mid sentence. He ducked and caught the old man's punch and judo-flipped him in space.

The old man was shocked. "Impossible! I'm a god!" But it was futile to mention this. God or not, It wouldn't matter to Saitama. He stopped mid-air—or mid-space!—and turned around. "I already know what you want, Saitama!" He smiled and snapped his fingers to open a portal. "Go through this portal and find your fight..."

Saitama still looked confused. 'Didn't he just attack me? Should I trust him? How did he know my name?'

"Do not worry, young man. I will never go back on my word!"

Eh, he couldn't care less. He had come this far anyway and he had no clue how to go back. He took the old man's word and stepped through the portal.

"Remember one thing; each multiverse has its own laws. So when you find your fight, do not hold back. The fate of the 3 multiverses is in your hands... BALDY!" The old man laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Saitama bellowed before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

'Be strong Saitama... for you two are our last hope.' The old man thought to himself. He wondered whether the two of them could become friends, then laughed. What was he thinking, talking about flaying Saitama alive? 'I guess I'm getting to old for this job now. Hmmm, I'll ask him to take over after the apocalypse. This pen... I wonder why it started glowing when he arrived.'

The old god was lost in thought, wondering whether the two of them would be enough to save the multiverses.

 _ **The next chapter: Featuring GOKU!**_


	5. HE's FINALLY HERE!

_**1000+ views!**_

 _ **Thank you for liking and following this story. Hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Question**_ _ **: The last chapter had this old guy/god and I haven't yet given him a name. What do you guys suggest? You can either send me P.M, or just type it down in a review. I'm thinking Zeus!**_

 _ **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

" _ **KAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE**_ _ **—**_ _ **"**_

" _ **FINAL F**_ _ **L**_ _ **AAASH!"**_

"— _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

They say that when gods fight, a mortal's brain melts. His body starts burning and the senses perish due to the unbearable pain and in the end, all that remains is emptiness.

Gohan almost died—if it wasn't for his Saiyan blood, he would've turned into dust. Just trying to see them fight took a toll on him. Even though he'd seen both his dad and Vegeta in their respective god forms, he'd never seen them sparring. And he wished he hadn't!

"Is this all you've got, Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked.

Goku smiled back. "Heh! I was just getting started!"

Krillin cowered behind Gohan "I'm gonna get killed out here! Hey, Gohan, let's train somewhere else. These guys are set to destroy this place! Hey, you alright? Gohan... GOHAN!"

Gohan stood still, looking at the two Saiyans... gods, who were sparring, just a simple practice bout, and he started to think how unworthy he was.

"Gohan! It's your turn," Goku called out.

Gohan snapped out of his trance. 'Does dad want to fight me? Did I hear him right?'

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you!"

"Goku, Gohan hasn't fought for a long time. I'm not so sure he can keep up. Let me fight him!" Krillin suggested.

Gohan stepped forward. "Let's fight, dad."

"Gohan, are you insane! We couldn't even see them move!"

"Dad, it's been a long time. I do not know if my body can take it but I'm going to give it my all. Please don't hold back!"

"Oh! I see..." Goku was very surprised that Gohan actually showed up for training. 'He has the greatest dormant potential among us all…' He took his stance. "Let's see what you've got!"

Gohan closed his eyes. 'My greatest strength is that I can draw out my power at the time of trouble. The pain I have suffered gives me my will to fight for those whom I love...'

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He powered up to a Super Saiyan. 'In my present condition, the Super Saiyan time limit is just 10 minutes.' Wasting no time he leapt straight at Goku, but he dodged his punch and flew behind him. "Ah! He's become fast!"He spun around and unleashed a powerful Ki-Blast. "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE HAAAAAAAA!"

It was a direct hit; he put his all into this attack.

The smoke cleared and, well, Goku stood there, without even a scratch

"Tch! You were much more powerful when you fought cell!" Vegeta said. Who was this guy to butt into his and Goku's fight?

"That was... unexpected. You did well Gohan." Goku smiled

Gohan stared at his father, astonished by the fact that he in his base form could wipe off a full energy Ki-blast from a Super Saiyan as if it was nothing. And a moment after, he was nowhere to be seen! He heard a whisper—"But not well enough!"—and felt a strike on his neck, and the next thing he knew was that he was dreaming.

Gohan woke up to complete darkness; He did not know where he was. He looked around and spotted a single source of light, and felt compelled to go towards it. It was as if something was pleading him to go there and see what was happening, before he missed his chance and the light disappeared.

Gohan tried to move, but he was stuck. No matter how much he tried, his body didn't budge. His dream self turned into a Super Saiyan way more easily than he ever had! This time his body listened to him, but with each step he took, a huge wave of pain passed through him. Even in a dream he was weak…

'What is this pain?'

He looked to where the light was coming from. He had to reach it; he knew that it was some kind of important message. He was the son of the strongest man in the cosmos, he was the saviour of Earth, a simple dream could not rule him! Gohan powered up to a level which he couldn't believe!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'This power!' He walked effortlessly towards the light source. As he was drew closer, he heard a voice, and then he felt a presence, and it was a presence he would never forget in his life. He could feel it getting stronger and stronger with every step he took. The light source turned out to be a portal.

"I already know what you want Saitama! Go through this portal and find your fight..."

'Who's Saitama? And to whom does this voice belong? Is he going to fight?' Gohan was completely confused. Every nerve in his body experienced immense pressure emanating from this presence. A drop of sweat traced its way down his face. He looked beyond the portal, only to be seen by a bald man before the whole dream was covered with a flash of bright light.

The light faded and the man was gone. Gohan was stunned 'It was him, the presence...' He heard another voice.

"So you've come, young man."

Gohan looked over and found an old man staring at him, smiling. "Who are you? Isn't this a dream?"

"Oh it's real all right, this is no dream!"

For Gohan, this was all above his grasp. Of course it was a dream, dad had just knocked him out and he was presently unconscious and was hence dreaming...right?

"What do you mean it's real?"

"Don't worry, son, I just happened to summon you. I won't harm you!"

"Where am I? And who are you?"

The old man simply answered " **I AM GOD."**

 _ **At that moment, near the DBZ universe's Earth:**_

"Who was that guy peeking from behind a portal? He did look similar to that golden-haired guy, though. Nah! It was probably the old fossil's child"

Thus, Saitama reached Earth.

 _ **Planet of death, Somewhere in Universe 12:**_

" _ **HE'S HERE! HE's Finally HERE! HAHAHAHA!" A laugh that sends a shiver down the cosmos!**_


	6. Wait for it, please!

_**Author's note**_ _ **: Hey guys, sorry I couldn't post a chapter as I promised. As those of you who watch DBS know, the series has new characters coming in, and the story line is a little (very little) bit similar to my story. So I thought I'd wait for another 2 or 3 episode and see where DBS is going.**_

 _ **P.S. I also have few entrance tests these two weeks, so I will not be able to publish another chapter till the 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **of this month.**_

 _ **For those of you who thought this was another chapter, I am really sorry!**_

 _ **à bientôt !**_


	7. greetings from the other world! SAITAMA!

_**Sorry for this late chapter! Enjoy!**_

The old god spoke. "Well, this is reality, in the sense that your consciousness has been summoned here. You are still out cold in your universe, though. Your father packs a heck of punch, doesn't he?"

Gohan, being a mortal, could only understand that much. He took a deep breath and tried to process what he witnessed, but he was not so sure that he could! 'Ok... Let's see, this old man is a god, or so he says, and according to him I'm in the middle of nowhere but I'm actually not here and I'm still in the time-chamber... and who was that bald dude that I saw, the power? It felt the same as before. Wait, if he was the source of the power and he was here, then how is it that he was on Earth back then? WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?" His head started to hurt and he saw the old man smiling at him.

"You have a lot going on up there kid! Let me ease your train of thoughts." The old man floated over to Gohan and touched his forehead with his thumb.

Gohan backed away, and put up his guard.

"Don't worry mortal, I'll clear all your doubts. I mean no harm, I swear." The old man raised his hands and they began to glow, brighter and brighter until a bright flash of light blinded Gohan for a second.

And before he could realize, Gohan understood everything, all his doubts had been answered, he had seen a vision, he understood that the bald guy that he had seen was the source of that power, and his consciousness was travelling back in time. He understood why the old man had summoned him. And he understood how weak he was. He looked at the old god, tears in his eyes, and he knelt in shame. "Forgive me old man, there's nothing I can do. I am a weakling, forgive me!"

"On your feet lad, there's a reason why I called you here. The vision that you saw, it's about to happen and there is a way to stop this infernal war of madness. But it comes at a cost, and can they pay that huge of a price? Can YOU?"

Silence...

The old god spoke. "This might be the last time I can ever be of any help, Gohan. You might not know why you were shown what you saw, but remember, a god's blood runs through your veins. Remember, you are the only one who can do this. You are not weak, not at all. Believe in yourself boy, I believe in your ability."

"Old man, I do not know why you think I'm worthy, but if it means to stop what's coming... I'm prepared to sacrifice myself!"

"Good, good. Then, it's time that you return..."

"But you did not tell me what to do! I have to become stronger!"

"You'll know what to do when it's time." The old god snapped his fingers and a portal appeared behind Gohan, sucking him inside. "Remember to believe in yourself Gohan. And when the time comes, tell this to your father: he is not the one at fault, and neither is baldy... ah! The cyborg's about to come searching for him! You'd better go now!"

 _ **UNIVERSE 7: EARTH, SAITAMA'S LOCATION.**_

"Aw man, I'm starving! Why are there so many ruins around here? And I forgot to bring my purse!"

Saitama had been wandering around aimlessly for the last 2 hours. He had nobody to ask for directions and he had not eaten anything since Genos' bear curry and noodles last night. 'Where did that old geezer actually send me? Is this even the right place? And where do I find that golden haired guy? Oh man it's so hot over here; my cape is getting burnt up!'

His train of thoughts came to a halt when an energy beam hit him on his head. The explosion caused a 2 mile crater around Saitama, but of course, his dome was as lustrous as always, shining in the sun like a pearl upon the ocean.

"I think it was a bit too much for him Paikuhan, thank god there was nobody around," West Kai said, "Anyway, since that is taken care of, let's go train."

Paikuhan remained still, his eyes focused on the settling dust, a trickle of sweat made its way through his forehead. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"What's wrong Paikuhan? Let's get going. What are you looking at?" The West Kai followed Paikuhan's gaze, and his jaw was left hanging.

A shadow emerged out of the dust: red boots, bright yellow pants, a white cape fluttering in a regal way, a yellow shirt, fiery red gloves as if they were made from molten magma, and a bald head so bright that it caught paikuhan off-guard! "Oi, why did you attack me, my cape could've been burnt, you know? And I don't even have Genos to stitch it for me!"

"Impossible, it was a direct hit!" The West Kai was completely paralyzed.

Saitama could see that the green dude was going to hit him again. "Hey, I am not in any mood to fight..." But there was no reaction—he was staring at him with an intent to kill. He thought to himself, 'they are probably aliens from outer space, like in the movies that I saw, so they may not understand me properly. Thank god I watched them!' "I come in peace. I do not want fight!" He said out loud, making huge gestures with his hand.

Paikuhan looked confused. 'Why is this guy talking like weird? And what does he mean 'I come in peace'? He took out a whole city! Is he actually backing away? Or is he mocking me? Whatever the reason, I have to stop him from destroying other cities!'

Saitama just stood there, in a very ballerina-like pose.

'How dare he make a mockery out of me! He is just like every other evil I have faced and he will be destroyed!' Paikuhan vented all his anger towards Saitama!

"Seriously, they don't get me, do they? Those movies were a waste of time huh?" Saitama spoke to himself, ignoring the fact that Paikuhan had just landed a punch right in his face. The impact flung him through the mountains and he landed in a river. "Come on! Now I'm all wet!"

Paikuhan closed in from behind and kicked him in the face, then transported behind him and launched a barrage of punches that smashed him through the rocks, rivers, trees. He then launched a volley of blasts, each with enough power to wipe out a city.

The place was getting levelled, but Saitama couldn't care less. 'This guy reminds me of that other alien dude that I fought!' He thought to himself.

"Paikuhan! What are you doing? Do you want to destroy this planet?!" The west Kai warned Paikuhan

Paikuhan knew that the Kai had a point, but something in him kept telling him that it was not enough—it was not even close enough to beat this foe. He was panting; he had expelled a lot of energy. 'I think I got him. He was one tough foe!'

Saitama, lying under a thousand tons of rubble, decided that enough was enough. 'This green dude is strong, but I don't want to hurt him. I'll just knock him out' He punched the rocks above him and they disintegrated, revealing the sun, and the bald head shone once more!

Paikuhan was about to leave when he heard an explosion. He turned around and right behind him was the bald foe.

"You are really strong," the man said.

And before Paikuhan could even blink, he felt intense pain in his stomach. "I...IM...IMPOSSI...BLE!" He uttered before he collapsed.

Saitama took care of both the green dude and the other guy and set their unconscious bodies beside the river. 'Well, that was unexpected. I wonder why he attacked me in the first place? Ah, shit! I could've asked him for directions!' Glancing at the horizon, he spotted a city. 'Thank god! I wonder if they are all like this green dude! Anyway, let's ask for some directions and I hope they have some food!'

 _ **AT THE CITY SAITAMA SPOTTED.**_

"Beerus-sama, the food here is delicious, isn't it?"

"Ah, I'm full!" Let's get an ice cream Whis!"


	8. It's about to get real!

_**I am very sorry for this late update guys! Thank you for waiting so long, Enjoy!**_

 _ **Note: I do not own dragon ball Z/S or One punch man.**_

 _ **One more thing, the time chamber that Goku and co are using now, is an upgraded version (Re-built by Whis). So an hour's training in there is equal to a year's training outside!**_

 _ **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

 _ **UNIVERSE 7'S EARTH, HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER:**_

Goku poured water on Gohan's face. "Hey son, wake up!"

"You hit him too hard Kakarot!" Vegeta remarked with his unchanging grumpy face.

"What? All I did was tap him on the back of his neck!"

"Fool, you are a god now! Don't you remember how Beerus-sama toyed with us when we did not have these powers?"

"Goku, looks like Gohan's getting up!" Krillin was covered in sweat; he could not even process what had happened. 'It was just a freaking tap! These guys are beyond comprehensible now!' It all happened in an instant, Goku was there, then he was behind Gohan, then he was beside Krillin walking towards the fridge for a drink, and then he was coming out of the shower!

"Krillin, are you all right? Do you have a fever?"

Goku stood there with a look of concern, not as a god, but as a friend. Hell, if he wanted to he could've blown the universe to smithereens to show off his powers, he could've boasted about his strength all day long and not be done with the praise, but no. He cared for his friends who were weaker then he was, he looked at them as equals—they meant a lot to him. And Krillin was glad that he could call such a man his friend!

"Ugh! What happened?" Gohan sat up with a headache

"Hey son, are you alright?"

"Dad!" He remembered what had happened. He had lost the bout miserably, his dad did not even try and yet he was defeated. He hung his head in shame; he did not deserve to stand beside him!

"Wow! You've gotten way stronger than before, Gohan. All you needed was a much deserved sleep!" Goku said, a little surprised.

"Huh? What do you mean dad?"

'My power has risen? That is not possible! All I did was…' Then he remembered his dream, the old god, the prophecy. 'When the time comes, you'll know what to do!' The old god had told him. He still did not understand what that meant and what he had to do, but he sure felt powerful, more powerful than he ever was!

Vegeta could not believe what he saw. 'Impossible! His power rose exponentially! Has he awakened his powers within?' "Hey brat! Let's have a fight right now!"

"Vegeta, he just regained consciousness, let him rest for a whi—"

"You shut up Kakarot! Kid, Stand up, let's go a few rounds!"

Gohan looked at Vegeta, and from the corner of his face, a drop of sweat made its way to the ground. 'Is Vegeta troubled by me? Impossible, he is a god. He has no reason to fear a guy like me!'

'This kid!'

Vegeta had every right to be afraid. His mind flooded with the memories of the Cell fight and how Gohan had surpassed him, how a kid had hurt his pride! He realized, more than anyone else, even more than Kakarot, the potential inside him. Whenever he saw him, he always thought, 'if I had the potential that this kid has, Tch! All gone to waste!' Yes, the prince of all Saiyans, a god, as a matter of fact, had wanted a half-Saiyan's power! This had bothered him for a long time. He swore to himself that if Gohan's powers ever rose to the surface, he would train him. It was not like Vegeta to do such a thing, yet one thing he had learnt in his life was that no matter who the person, power should be respected! And for all his money's worth, the universe needed protectors, the more the better—especially now!

Not so long ago, both Goku and Vegeta had felt an overwhelming power pass by them, outside, not far from the time chamber, near Satan city. And it was nobody known to them! What they felt, they knew that it was just the surface of a deep ocean. They had looked at each other, their eyes wide with panic. They got ready to face this foe, to go out and bring him to terms, but the power had no evil intention. It was moving as if searching for something, someone. And then it was gone.

Goku knew that this power, whomever it belonged to, could keep up with his god form. He smiled, knowing he had at last found a tough opponent. He had to train hard, and, somehow, he had a feeling that he would meet that power in the WMA.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the chamber!

"What was that!?" Krillin voiced in fear.

'This power, Beerus-sama, who is he fighting this violently?' Goku thought and suddenly, he felt an energy. His eyes widened and he nodded to Vegeta. "Gohan and Krillin, go home and look after everybody. We'll be back"

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"What's the matter Goku? What was that blast?" Krillin asked in a panic.

"It's him! Kakarot, let's go!" Saying this, Vegeta held onto Goku and together they vanished (Instant Transmission!)

"It's who?" Krillin asked, confused.

Gohan felt a shiver down his spine as he realized what Vegeta had said. "He's here, the baldy. He's…"

 _ **SATAN CITY:**_

"How dare you steal my French fry, you stupid looking CAT!" Roared Saitama, his arms held in a wrestle against this funny-looking cat who called himself a god!

"You insolent fool! I am Beerus, the god of destruction, I take whatever I want! Who are you to stop me?"

 _ **Thank you guys for 7000+ views and thank you for liking and following the story.**_


	9. The unwanted explanation!

_**Okay, I have to explain something before I continue the story. As you might have guessed, this story is based on the multiverse aspect and I define a multiverse as a set of universes. So, we have three multiverses, each made of 13 universes. And the old God is like the guardian of the gates of these three multiverses. The Multiverse where Saitama lives, is much like a collection of 13 universes, each like our universe, where there are certain limitations imposed in the form of Physical laws (Like nobody can travel faster than light), Only a bit loose (you can travel At the speed of light) from our universe.**_

 _ **I do not have to explain Goku's multiverse, because it has no restrictions and you guys know how it works. The third multiverse is a set of universes which are complete with raging wars between them. This is where our good old antagonist lies! And here's the twist, the third multiverse is connected with the other two in a way that if the third multiverse dissolves, so will the other two! But the other two multiverses are not connected at all. And so, there is a possibility to travel from the third multiverse to the other two, without going through the Old God's portals.**_

 _ **But this is the most interesting part, the power that the antagonist wields. I'll give you guys a hint; you can, slightly, relate it to conqueror's haki from One-piece, but, a lot deeper, stronger and a lot more… precise. Try and figure it out if you want to (you'll eventually find out anyway!).**_

 _ **Also, I am planning to make this a very big story, with a lot of chapters. So, I guess that's all! Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter. But I hope you find this interesting! Thank you.**_


	10. Incinerate!

_**8400+ views already! Yay!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter**_ __

 _ **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

 _ **Satan city:**_

"Beerus-sama!"

Goku and Vegeta had arrived as soon as they sensed the two powers clash.

"What happened? We sensed an explosion and came here…" Vegeta turned to look at the man Beerus-sama was fighting, and he was not impressed. He had fought many foes and each had their own character, yet what he saw in common was the way they conducted themselves. Prideful and charismatic in their own evil way, they all had that peculiar aura. This aura was what he respected; this aura was a projection of their single inner desire, the desire to fight someone strong, the desire to conquer and become the best of the best, but it also had a flaw, a flaw which had almost cost him his life—greed for power.

But this man he looked at with skepticism. 'Was he really strong? Could he even hurt a fly?' He knew that someone who could hold up against the god of destruction was no weakling. All he could see was a bald head, an average build, and an emotionless face. This guy had no character whatsoever. His face was plain, his eyes lacked spirit, but something caught his attention. He looked at Beerus-sama's face and observed as a drop of sweat hung on from his chin; Beerus-sama was actually exerting himself as he held the bald man in check.

Vegeta's eyes widened in astonishment. There was someone out there apart from Kakarot and himself that could in fact hold his ground against Beerus-sama! Of course there were people more powerful than Beerus-sama, like Whis, his mentor, but they were not normal people—these were gods! But this man was an ordinary guy; everything about him screamed 'NORMAL!'

"You! Who are you?" Goku asked, getting ready to fight the bald man.

"Goku, this man is accusing me of stealing a French fry! Can you believe it?! Why would I, a god, steal a long, soft, tasty fry?"

"Uh… Beerus-sama, you actually stole a—"

"And even if I did, it's not wrong! I am a God and I can do anything I want!" The cat kicked Saitama in the chest and freed himself from his grip.

"Oi, you bald cat! Did I not tell you before I went to the washroom not to touch my fries?" Saitama shot at Beerus-sama.

"How dare you call me BALD! You are the bald one here! I was the one who bought you the fries, and I have every right to take from you what is mine!"

Saitama could not believe it; he was called bald by this hairless cat! But he couldn't answer back. This proud, irritating, self-centred cat did buy him lunch, after all. Was money more important than food? No, he never thought of comparing the two. But here he was, forced into a corner to make a decision; for him it was n impossible question to answer. Never in his life did he have to make such a difficult choice.

"Do you want to die a horrible death? Or do you want to die a painful one?"

Saitama's train of thought was interrupted. He looked up to see a fist coming towards his chest. At first, he thought of taking the punch head on, but he glanced behind to see a street full of people and buildings. If the punch connected, he would crash into them and cause a huge mess.

'Wasn't this the guy I saw on T.V.? He probably grew his hair out! Yeah, it's the same guy!'

He planted his feet on the ground, smiling. He knew that the punch wouldn't hurt him, but he wanted to see how strong of a man this golden-haired guy was. Suddenly, the direction of the punch changed and became an uppercut! 'So fast!' From behind, another punch made its way to the back of his head, and his eyes went wide at another golden-haired guy behind him.

"Super move, Serious Series…"

It was a matter of milliseconds before their punches connected. Goku, in his mind, knew that a single person facing two Super Saiyans at the peak of their power was unfair. But when he had looked at this man who was fighting Beerus-sama, he sensed no fear in his face, none at all! It was as if he already knew who was stronger!

"...Serious Escape!"

The punches landed at the speed of light, but the pain was felt by Goku and Vegeta; they had accidentally exchanged blows.

"What the hell, Kakarot! Why did you punch me?"

"I can ask you the same thing!"

"Phew! That was really close!" Saitama sighed in relief.

Goku and Vegeta looked at the baldy standing next to them.

'How in the world did he dodge that!?' Vegeta was stunned. 'This guy, he did not even sweat!'

Saitama saw the two staring at him and felt troubled. "Oi, why are you smiling like that? Why does everyone here try to attack me?" He looked at the one with the long golden hair and asked him, "Are you the one who defeated the white monster?"

"Eh?" Goku was confused. 'What white monster? Does he mean Frieza?'

"The white monster with a tail, are you the one who killed it?" Saitama asked in a serious tone.

'Yup, he's asking about Freeza. But…' "How do you know about Frieza?" Goku stepped forward

"Free what?"

"The white monster you're talking about, his name was Frieza. How do you know about him?" Vegeta spoke this time.

"Oh, I watched you fight on T.V."

"On T.V.? Don't fuck with us! How is Frieza related to you!?" Vegeta couldn't believe what this bald dude was saying. 'On T.V.? Does he think it's funny?' He grabbed Saitama's collar, but a white flash of light enveloped the whole city, and then he felt something scorching hot grab his hand.

"Incinerate!"


	11. The end of one of the Earths!

_**Hey guys, Sorry for not posting a chapter earlier! Thank you people for the likes and reviews! And**_ TheMegaevolvedPo _**I'm glad you want to share this story mate! Please go ahead!**_

 _ **Hope you like this one!**_

 _ **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

 _ **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

 _ **MULTIVERSE 1, UNIVERSE 7; LOCATION: EARTH**_ (Saitama's Multiverse) _**CITY A;**_ few hours before Genos' Arrival on Goku's Multiverse

"Heh! This was a piece of cake! I did not even need to go all out. This planet is so weak!"

Amidst the leftovers of a bloody war, a woman clad in a black robe stood atop a heap of dead soldiers. Brown hair flowed down her shoulders, her silver eyes piercing the horizon, a pretty smile on her face. She felt satisfied with her work—she called herself Queen.

"So much for a junk of a planet… oh!" The woman felt a hand grabbing her ankle; she looked down and saw what would probably be that person's last moments. "Ah! You are certainly strong willed, I'll give you that. Alas! Even you are too weak to give me a challenge. All you had was a pretty face! You are not worthy of your name Tornado of Terror; you bring all us espers and psychics to shame! A worm, that's all you are!" The woman grabbed Tatsumaki's green hair and lifted her off her feet. "Is this the most powerful of Earth's mightiest heroes? Tch! So WEAK! Be glad that you get to die in my hands! After all, not many receive that honor! Any last words weakling?"

"You bitch! You think you've defeated all the heroes? Heh! You haven't faced the strongest yet! And I give you my word; they will not show you mercy even if you begged on your knees!" Tatsumaki spit on Queen's face. She knew that her days had been counted, yet she looked defiant.

"Stubborn till the end aren't you? I have personally slaughtered each one of your hero friends lying here and I have already sent out a search and exterminate squad to find and kill that cyborg. You, weakling, are lost in false hope. My power allows me to see and control the future of anyone whom I've seen or heard about, and the future of this Multiverse holds nothing but my King's rule! Not only do you talk back but you even spit on my face—you chose the wrong last words, Tornado."

Saying this, the Queen flung Tatsumaki into the air and sent out a powerful energy wave, powerful enough to destroy the whole solar system, but the energy concentrated around Tatsumaki, crushing her body with an abnormally intense force. "Feel the power of a goddess you insignificant worm!"

Tatsumaki roared in pain. She had never felt so overwhelmed before, except for that one time she had fought that baldy, and the time when Blast had saved her life. 'Being so stubborn won't help! When the time comes, don't expect someone to save you.' She remembered Blast's words with tears in her eyes and realized what they meant. 'Now of all the times huh? You were right Blast, in the end I did not have friends to depend on!'

She looked at the Queen but she perceived a blurred image—her mind was being crushed slowly. Writhing in pain, she used her last vestige of power. "I would rather kill myself than die by those filthy hands of yours! You will pay for this!" Green light enveloped her body. "EXPLOSION!"

And the whole of Earth shone brighter than the sun for a second.

 _ **MEANWHILE, SOME PLACE ON THE SAME EARTH; Dr. KUSENO'S LAB:**_

"Get him!"

Dr. Kuseno was on his knees. Outside, Genos fought the aliens who had invaded Earth, but these were not the usual weak ones that showed up from time to time. No, these were ruthless assassins and warriors with powers without limit. These were soldiers directly under the command of the Devil himself. Dr. Kuseno was the only person in this Multiverse who knew that there was no escaping this bloodshed, who knew of the horrors that were to unfold under the Devil'sreign, for he had been one of them!

The only solution was the one which was least likely to ever happen. The only way of defeating the Devil was to combine the powers of gods.

Genos fell to his knees; he had been tamed too easily.

"Kill him!" Ordered the leader of the group.

"Genos!"  
The blade was just centimetres away from severing his head when Dr. Kuseno ran out with a capsule in his hand. Genos barely had time to react. "NO!"

Dr. Kuseno clicked the button and threw the capsule towards him, and it imploded and sucked him and three of the aliens into a wormhole. "I hope you know what to do, Genos. May the Gods be with you!"

"You old fool! How dare you betray our master! KILL HIM!"

And the last thing the Dr. envisioned was a bald man and a Saiyan god working together, fighting, to keep the Devil at bay.

As his head rolled over to the feet of the leader, the leader looked at it in confusion. Why was it smiling?

 _ **Well, see you in the next chapter of One Punch Z!**_

 _ **P.S. 10,500+ views! Thank you all!**_


	12. The Wrath of Gods!

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

 _ **LOCATION**_ _ **: MULTIVERSE 3 (ENEMY TERRITORY.), UNIVERSE 6, THE PLANET OF DUSK, DEVIL'S PALACE.**_

" _Bring him to me!"_

The voice echoed throughout the palace. It was a voice like no other, carried a weight like no other, it belonged to no known existence and yet it felt obscurely familiar. It was a voice that resounded within every living being, it was the voice that helped the worst of the worst fears of a being to resurface from the depths of its memory, locked away never to be opened; it was the voice that reminded one of one's sins, the penalty for which could never be paid. It was the voice of the Devilhimself!

The grandeur of the palace was not one that could be explained, but as gargantuan as it was, it had a dark aura and most of this aura was concentrated at one point—the throne. And on the throne sat a handsome young man, regal in posture. One could easily mistake him for the good king that he appeared to be and be sucked in by his charm and charisma, but once you cross the event horizon, there is no going back, and that is when you see the truth about this being. He is no man, he is a monster above the rest! Blood red hair, black, empty eyes, and a handsome face wearing an evil smile.

Two of the guards of the castle, with huge arms, the head of a lion and the body of a man, dragged between them, chained and mutilated, a being once regarded as a god of destruction. The Devil slowly climbed down the stairs from the throne, a huge smile on his face, baring his sharp fangs. He reached the prisoner and looked down at him, laughing, and flicked his wrist and he cried out in pain. "Have you ever felt pain, my dear Champa?" He willed and the half-dead god of destruction floated towards him, and he looked him in the eye. "Have you ever felt overwhelmed, my dear Champa?"

The devil spread his dark aura into Champa's body. He writhed in agony, blood trickling from his eyes. His face was completely torn, he had lost both his hands, one of his ears was ripped apart and his chest was bloodied with two deep scars, one which had just missed his heart.

"Did you ever feel true fear, my dear Champa?"

His body shivered under the Devil's voice. he tried to look up to face him, but his head would not listen to him. He tried to talk back, but his voice would not come out. 'What is this? Why is my body not listening to me?' Champa panicked, his heart beat faster than ever. This was something new, something he had never felt before.

The Devil spoke for him. "Fear, my dear Champa, you feel overwhelming fear. You fear me! And so shall all the petty Gods!"

It was the last Champa would hear before he succumbed to his fear. He collapsed, and with him the forces prevailing in his universe.

"Do you feel it, you petty cat! Tell me, how does it feel to die? Tell me, how does it feel to be the reason for downfall of your universe?" The Devil grabbed Champa by his neck to watch him getting absorbed into his dark aura. His lower body sublimated into a dark gas cloud around him and was slowly being pulled into his heart.

"Brother…" Champa thought before merging with him.

The Devil smiled. "Dead and useless!"

 _ **LOCATION**_ _ **: CITY Z, EARTH, UNIVERSE 7, MULTIVERSE 1.**_

"What the hell happened here?"

The caped hero asked, his auro screamed of wrath, tears of pain held firmly in his eyes. "I asked you, what the hell happened here?! Answer me, bitch!"

Queen could not believe what was happening. She had never felt this much power from one man. It stuck her at that moment, the words of a dying Tatsumaki: 'they will not show you mercy!' And now she was at the mercy of this man, her pride shattered, powerless, her whole army wiped out in an instant. And it was just one man's doing. "Who…are you?"

"You answer me first!" The hero roared back, agony in his voice.

Queen knew that this was her finish line; even if she were to answer him, he would kill her anyway. 'Tch! Dying on such a miserable planet!' She thought to herself. She looked at the hero and found him staring at her forehead. A series of emotions played out on his face: disbelief, shock, worry, fear, but the most dominant of those emotions was anger. Had he figured out the Devil's symbol on her forehead?

The hero grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. "YOU! Were you sent by the _H_ _ell's_ _D_ _evil?"_

The Queen was in disbelief. Hell's Devil was the name of her King, and only the closest people to him knew the prefix. "How do you know of the name, _H_ _ell's_ _D_ _evil?_ "

The hero tightened his grip around her throat, slowly chocking her life out. "Because I was the one who sent him _to HELL!"_

Fear was the last thing she felt before dying at the hands of this man. "Imposs…ible…it can't…be… BLA..ST!"

And Blast flung the lifeless body of the Queen towards the rest of the million alien bodies. "You'll pay for this, DEVIL!"

 _ **LOCATION**_ _ **: SATAN CITY, EARTH, UNIVERSE 7, MULTIVERSE 2.**_

 _ **Goku, Saitama, Vegeta, Genos, Beerus and Whis.**_

Saitama felt anger like he'd never before. His aura intensified, nerves popped up on his bald head. Genos had told him everything and he just could not forgive himself. After a long time in his life, his heart felt heavy, he felt sad.

Goku clenched his fists. If only they could've known sooner, he could have saved Beerus-sama's brother. He was angry, at himself, at his useless abilities.

Frustration welled up inside all of them, and its impact could be seen in the surroundings. The ground trembled, the air became heavier, the clouds darkened and it was as if the whole cosmos reacted to their emotions. Someone was stupid enough to anger four dangerously powerful gods and one infinitely dangerous man.

Someone was going to _**PAY**_ _ **!**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter of One-Punch Z. Phew! Done with the editing i guess, shout out to Primal Arc, You helped out a lot mate!**_


	13. Devil and Death!

_**LOCATION: MULTIVERSE 2, UNIVERSE 12, PLANET OF DEATH (REFER CHAPTER 5-'HE'S HERE')**_

From the outset, it looked like any other normal Earth-like planet, calm, silently wobbling around its parent star. It had no interesting features; the same old rocky terrain; oceans made of liquid water, woven across the sphere through a zigzag of huge canyons; mighty mountains, whose the zenith was unreachable; and there existed life similar to that on this universe's Earth or any other universe's. Albeit all this, one could easily say that this Earth-like planet was different, it had a different, demonic aura, one could feel the stench of billions of souls that wandered aimlessly on this piece of pebble; this was the kind of life that the planet had evolved, for, this planet was under the rule of the God of Death!

"Ah! It seems they have crossed paths." The God said, sitting on a mighty throne, in a palace that was mighty big!

"Yes my lord, our spy has reported witnessing a small bout involving Goku, Vegeta and Saitama." The minister informed the God of death.

"Hmmm... That was not the only meeting that took place now, was it?"

"Your highness?" the minister was confused, what was the God of Death talking about?

"Hell's Devil has made his move." Sweat trickled down the God's Forehead. The air in the court room became heavy, and utter silence was all that was heard. The name that personified evil itself was spoken. Of course that was enough to shake the nerves of all those present. The aura around the court room intensified and the twelve ministers present seated, trembling in fear, hoped and prayed that the name would not take a physical form.

The God of Death felt a shiver down his spine, in the silence he could hear a cruel laugh echoing in his mind, he could see a distant memory playing in his head repeating itself over and over again. It was a memory of the dark ages of his life, he had erased it completely, never to reminiscence again, or so he thought. Veins popped up on his head, The God looked at the only empty throne in the room, unused and rusting away, sitting at the end of the thirteen thrones. Its occupant had never returned, and now, the God of Death felt that it was ten years too late to be reclaimed. He clenched his fists and strode past the twelve occupied seats, His eyes focused on the last seat, and as he approached it, he could hear the souls screaming in his ears to back off, to run away, to surrender to the one who was not there. The God's hand shook with anger, "I, Yama, The God of Death and the master of souls, swear to destroy the Devil and all those who seek refuge in him. I swear on the GODS!" He raised his right hand and as he started chanting, white smoke engulfed his hand "Be relieved, the seat of the grim reaper, you shall no longer serve your master!" Yama was about to crush the empty throne when the court room's door exploded and was sent crashing into him, sending him flying towards his throne. The ministers were too stunned to even move, "Your Highness!"They cried.

"He's dead."

The ministers turned to look in the direction of the voice. 'This voice…it can't BE!' They realized whom this voice belonged too; they did not even need to see!

The dust settled and revealed the form of a red haired man clad in black armour, his face marked with an evil smile, his black empty eyes filled with excitement.

"I have come to reclaim my throne! And take your souls!"

"YOU! How dare you come back to the holy lands and attack our king!" One of the braver ministers or probably the more foolish one spoke back.

"Oh! Sorry for intruding without prior consent! I guess it's been a while, eh?"

"You do not belong here. Be gone, else we shall kill you!" the minister needed all his courage to speak, for he was confronting the Devil.

"HAHAHAHA! You will KILL ME! You insolent fool! Not even Death itself can do me harm!" The Devil roared. He slowly approached the ministers who were now blocking his way from reaching the throne. "You are in my way, move." He spoke. The ministers did not budge. "You are in my way, please move." The Devil said. "We won't move an inc-"A hand went through the minister's chest, and the minister fell dead. "Now, anyone else?" The ministers painfully moved aside, they had lost a comrade in front of their own eyes, but they could not act, blood was spilt on holy grounds and nobody was there to avenge it, nobody dared to avenge it, it was, after all, the Devil's work.

Out of nowhere, The Devil was struck by a Ki-Blast so powerful that it dwarfed a supernova explosion!

"Your highness!" The ministers felt relieved. Yama stood back up clearing the rubble that was on top of him.

His face was scarred and drops of blood made their way down his hands.

"Are you alright? Your majesty you are…!" The ministers were shocked, they could not believe that somebody was powerful enough to make The God of Death bleed!

"Back off!" Yama yelled at the ministers, he pointed towards the body of the dead minister, "Take him and leave, report this incident to Beerus and Whis. I'll handle the rest! This is my last order!"

"But, your majesty…"

"Thank you for your services, all of you, you are all FIRED! LEAVE!" Yama roared, tears welling up in his eyes.

The ministers bowed down, each one of them crying, yet what could they do; this was beyond them, only few could face the Devil. "We believe in you, your majesty, show him hell!" The ministers took the dead body, they each held their hand and started chanting, a Blue halo engulfed their bodies and in a flash of light, they disappeared.

"Thank you for letting them escape." Yama turned towards a pile of rubble. "Now I can fight with my full strength!"

The Devil rose from amidst the rocks, smiling widely "Yama, you've lived long enough; it's time to Die, God of DEATH!"

"You bastard, first it was Champa and now you've killed one of my friends, I won't forgive you!"

Yama bellowed, raging emotions!

The souls in the palace reacted to their master's emotions; the whole palace seemed to tremble, violent gusts of air swept across the court room, causing cracks to appear on the walls. A million souls shrieked in fear and it looked like the whole planet would succumb to the God's rage.

"Hoho! How scary! Come! Let's fight, God of Death!" the Devil wrapped himself with in a black Aura, the evil energy.

They clashed head-on; their fists collided with immense force, completely wiping out the whole planet. Yama roared as he landed a volley of destructive punches, The Devil smiled, he retorted using the same move. Each punch had enough power to wipe out an entire solar system, "Is that all you've got!" The Devil kicked Yama in the Chest, Sending him Hurtling towards another planet. They were now fighting in outer-space.

Yama stopped himself from crashing into the planet. He balled his fist and pulled it back; he slowed his breathing and concentrated all his energy into his right fist, so intense was the power that the whole universe shook, galaxies were destroyed, stars collapsed and all the planets in his vicinity were eviscerated, this was the power of a God. "DEATH STAR, HELL BLAST!" Yama put his all into this attack, he realised that if he did not go all out from the beginning, then there was no way of defeating his foe!

"IS THAT ALL YOU"VE GOT!" The Devil laughed. "Erase!" He whispered just before the Ki-blast would hit him. The Energy dissipated into nothingness.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Yama was in disbelief and before he could say anything, a punch broke his armour and Yama coughed blood,

"It is the end YAMA!" The Devil threw another strong punch with enough power to kill any being, but it was stopped mid way, somebody had caught his hand before the punch landed, somebody had appeared out of nothingness to save Yama's life.

A Blue hand tightened its grip around the Devil's fist. The pressure was immense, even the Devil slightly struggled to remove his hand from the grip. He looked up to see whom this hand belonged to and he smiled nervously.

"I was just about to come and find you, Whis-san!"

 _ **See you in the next chapter of one punch-Z.**_

 _ **Thank you all for liking and following this story!**_


	14. Saitama vs Beerus!

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

 _ **LOCATION:SATAN CITY, EARTH, UNIVERSE 7, MULTIVERSE 2.**_

Saitama could not understand what was going on. He was sitting in a café waiting for his tea, and Genos was outside, speaking to the golden-haired guy, "Wait here sensei; I have to compare notes with these people." Genos had told him and left in a hurry before Saitama could ask him how he had come here. Saitama was upset to say the least, Genos had brought him some bad news from home, but he couldn't complain, for, Sitting opposite to Saitama, was a seriously depressed Bald Cat, and Saitama knew what he was going through. 'He needs some good counselling' Saitama thought to himself, he couldn't dare to say it out loud, especially in front of the Cat.

If a stranger looked at Beerus or even glanced in his direction, he could conjecture with no hesitation, that he saw a broken figure of a Cat. Beerus was _dead_ within, His strength had left him and his knees could not hold his figure. Champa, his brother, had died and he felt the pain, He could hear his name being uttered by Champa, his last words. Was he angry? Beerus was beyond Anger or Rage, There was no word invented for defining what he was feeling. But, what made him feel worse was that he knew who had killed his brother, and he knew nothing could be done about it. But Beerus remained silent, he had no right to gloat about his loss, for, there was someone who had lost more than a brother, there was someone had lost their whole family, that someone no more had a place to call home, that someone was sitting right across the table, That someone was a Bald guy with a Cape, the Caped Baldy.

Beerus looked at Saitama while thinking of a way to console him, but he saw something that he could never have expected. Sipping his tea, Saitama wore an expression that was neither sad, nor angry, his face was completely NEUTRAL. 'Does this man have no feelings?! How can a person be so calm during such perilous times?!' Beerus couldn't accept Saitama's indifferent attitude in this situation. Saitama noticed his stare. "Is there something wrong?" He asked Beerus in a polite way. "Something WRONG?!" Beerus stood in his spot "What do you mean _Something Wrong?_ Everything is WRONG!" He punched the table, cracking it at a molecular level; the tea fell from Saitama's hand. "HEY! Why did you do that? You spilled my tea!". "You are worried about your TEA?! My brother is **Dead** and you are worried about your TEA! Are you even worried about your home? Do you even feel for the Death of your Family or your Friends?! The Cosmos is in trouble and you are sitting here Drinking Tea! How can you be so insensitive? You Bald piece of Tra- " Saitama cut his speech short with a Punch. Beerus crashed through the walls of the café and many other buildings before finally crashing into the gates of the World Martial Arts Arena.

"You STUPID CAT!" Saitama rushed in with another punch breaking the walls of the arena. "You think you are the only one who is upset?!" Beerus was barely able to withstand this sudden attack; he could only hold his guard to block the incoming assault. The Baldy was proving too fast to keep up with! Another punch and Beerus could see the Earth from above, He was sent into Orbit! "Do I look CALM to you NOW?!" he could hear Saitama's voice right next to him, 'Behind!' He realized too late, he turned only to be hit by another Fiery Punch. Beerus' Guard broke, He had underestimated the Baldy. 'This Guy! You've got to be kidding me!' Beerus thought as he fell towards the Centre of the Arena, a bit too fast for the Earth to handle the Impact. He was only inches above the ground before he could force to a stop, the whole arena cracked and shattered due to the pressure Beerus had put on the air beneath him. "Oi Baldy! Do you want to destroy this planet as well?! You Monster!" Beerus roared as he turned towards Saitama who was already there, waiting for Beerus to fall. Saitama's face was masked in a shadow; Was he upset? Was he sad? Was he enraged? Beerus had no idea. Saitama walked towards Beerus, his fists clenched, his cape dryly fluttering, his stride cracked the ground, leaving angry footprints. Beerus sensed a dangerous aura emanating from Saitama, and he realized that he was paralyzed! He couldn't move, he couldn't attack, and he couldn't defend. He looked at Saitama's eyes, and he realized that he had awakened a beast. Blazing with fire were Saitama's eyes, All the emotions that were forever trapped in his body had torn apart in rebellion, this was not Saitama, This was a completely different person, this was a monstrosity to say the least. Beerus had gone too far, he had said unnecessary things and he had to pay the price. A simple sorry would not cut it. 'All this time, was he holding all those emotions back?! Who is this Man?' That would probably be the last thought he would ever have.

'Hohoho! What's happening here?' Unbeknownst to Saitama or Beerus, A spectator was watching them from the stands. 'Beerus pushed it too far eh?' He smiled 'I better do something; It'd be a pain if somebody died here.'

Saitama pulled his fist back "You wanted a Monster?! You've got one NOW!" The punch itself was too fast and powerful to be seen, Beerus' eyes widened, was this how it ends? Was there no way out of oblivion? Was he going to die? Beerus snapped out of his startle, He was not going to give in, He was a God, and he was not going down so easily. Beerus, in that moment, mustered all his power into his fists. The Fists collided, and the ground caved in, the shockwave cut through the clouds with such power that the Earth's tilt was disturbed; the Whole of Satan city shook tremendously. But neither Saitama nor Beerus felt the collision, something had stopped their punches; both of them had felt as if they had hit a disturbingly strong wall.

The dust cleared, and they saw a figure at least seven feet tall, standing between them. His hands held both the fists in check; his silver hair gleamed in the sun, his outfit was lustrous black armour, embedded with strange glowing jewels, his eyes were gold and fiery, and his smile was plain evil. "Well, well, well…" he had a dark voice, the temperature dropped down to the negatives. "Let's stop now, shall we?" Saitama was surprised at this sudden interference; 'He stopped my Very Serious Punch?' he looked at the man, curious to know how powerful he was. "Who are you?" Saitama asked the man, while casually removing his fist from the man's iron grip. The man raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Why don't you ask your dear Cat friend here? It's been a long time Beerus." Beerus, on the other hand, was filled with Disgust. "How dare you show yourself to me? You son of a bitch!" "Hohoho! Is that how you treat a man who just saved your SORRY ARSE?" "I have no need for your bloody favours! I could've handled it myself!" Beerus punched the man in the face and flew back a good ten meters. "Hey, I don't know what's happened between you two but I asked you who you are?" Saitama stepped in front of the man before he could've retaliated Beerus' punch. The man glared at Saitama, hoping to intimidate him, But Saitama remained unperturbed. Realizing that it was of no use, the man calmed down and spoke. "Forgive my manners; I am _Appolyon*,_ King of Hell* and the Father of _Hell's devil."_

 _ **Appolyon*: Greek for Satan; He is the King of hell*, don't confuse him with Yama, who is the king of death.**_

 _ **I've been busy for a while so it took me some time to write this chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, what do you think about the new character? And how's the pacing of the story? Did I do justice to Saitama's character? And how was the Fighting Sequence? Please review and let me know.**_

 _ **And about the power levels in this story, there are going to be characters more powerful than Saitama and Goku, who are both, in my perspective equally strong and they are both the strongest of all the heroes who have and who will appear(Ed) in this story. What do you guys think? Any suggestion and criticism is equally welcomed**_

 _ **Thank you guys for liking and following this story. Hopefully, I will update a bit more regularly from now.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter of One-punch Z.**_


	15. Before the War! Enter Blast!

_**Hey guys, long time. Before you read the chapter, I just wanted tell you that I wrote a one shot crossover of One punch man and One-piece called One Punch Pirate!, so please do check that out!**_

 _ **Enjoy the short Chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I am the owner of Neither One Punch Man, nor the Dragon Ball series.**_

* * *

 **LOCATION: MULTIVERSE 2, UNIVERSE 2**

Whis breathed heavily, his right arm had been damaged beyond repair, his staff broken, and he was almost out of energy! Could a God run out of energy? This seemed to be an impossibility, but what was a mere God in the face of Absolute Evil!

"Oh my! Whis-san, you seem to be tired! Out of gas, aren't you?"

"You Monster!" Whis rushed in with his remaining energy, his left hand glowing with power, engulfed in a bright blue aura, creating distortions in space, the whole universe was being torn apart.

Hell's Devil dodged the punch with relative ease. Turning around, he smacked Whis on the back of his neck, sending him tumbling towards a star. Whis almost lost consciousness; he had expelled more energy than he could bargain for. His eyes felt heavy, they wanted to sleep! He looked at the fuzzy image of a hot ball of gas closing in on him, he knew it was over, his time had come. Normally, higher Beings could rub a star's heat off very easily, it was almost nothing for the Gods, But Whis had taken too much heat, and he was now as fragile as a human being! He closed his eyes, accepting his death; he decided that he would rather be ripped out of existence than be absorbed by the devil.

But fate had a different idea. Moments before he was to hit the star's scorching surface, he had come to a stop. A hand had stopped his progress; somebody had come to the rescue. "You did well Whis-san, nice fight!" Warmth spread through Whis's body on hearing that voice, he looked up for a glimpse of his saviour, "Take Yama and get out now, tell Goku…and that _other person_ to prepare for war, I'll hold this monster back till as long as I can!" The man wore a black and white straight jacket, and a red cape draped on his back, his eyes were black and intense, filled with wrath but a lunatic's smile was planted on his face, his demeanour exuded confidence and power, In a way, he resembled the Caped baldy, but this person had black hair.

"Bla...st- sama!"Whis whispered weakly, Blast looked at Whis and smiled in a friendly way "Long time Whis-san... and Good bye!" And he threw Whis towards Yama, who lay unconscious on a small planet. Whis hurtled past Hell's Devil before he could even react! Whis had just enough life force to use a transportation spell, the moment he made contact with Yama, he summoned a portal! "NO I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!" Hell's Devil dived toward Whis in an attempt to stop him, but he hit a brick wall and stumbled back "Where do you think you are going!" Blast suddenly appeared in his path, moving way too fast for even the devil to sense it! "Thank you…Blast-sama" Whis shouted before he disappeared in a flash of light. "Now then" Blast smirked, looking at his foe "Shall we continue from where we left of last time?" "Curse you!"Hell's Devil bellowed, and went in with a Universe shattering Punch…And the hero smiled.

* * *

 **I was busy with other stuff, so for now, this is all I can muster, but I promise a bigger chapter next time! Thank you for liking the Story. Please Review and follow!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter of One-Punch Z!**


End file.
